This invention relates to providing a system for improved portable thermal lining systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing systems for improved fire training procedures utilizing thermal protective elements of the above-noted portable thermal lining systems.
Most active-duty firefighters spend hundreds of hours in training. Such training typically includes live-fire training wherein firefighters manage an actual fire, typically staged within specialized live-fire facilities. An appropriately designed facility is important to successful training, however, such specialized facilities (live-fire towers, burn rooms, etc.) are expensive to build and maintain. The cost of such facilities is often beyond the limited resources of smaller fire departments/emergency organizations, volunteer fire departments, etc.
In an attempt to stage necessary live fire training, smaller firefighting entities often seek out abandon buildings that are scheduled for demolition and can be sacrificed for live-fire training exercises. Obviously, there are limited numbers of sacrificial buildings available at any one time (within any given jurisdiction). Further, such buildings are often inferior for training purposes due to inherent safety risks (related to live fire practice within a structure of unknown condition) of burning within a building.
When a building is unavailable for live-fire training, smaller firefighting entities must borrow or contract time within live-fire training facilities usually operated by larger firefighting organizations (with a larger tax base and better funded). Contracting such facilities causes a strain on smaller firefighting entities as it takes away valuable resources in cost, travel time, manpower, etc. A need exists for an inexpensive, safe, and efficient means for implementing live-fire training, particularly within smaller budgeted fire departments.